warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Caustic Reach
Caustic Reach History The Caustic Reach are a small Adeptus Astartes chapter that at one time operated out of their former stronghold (Ghuld) on the death world Tyran residing in the Eastern Fringe. The Caustic Reach were established during the Cursed 21st Founding when it was decided that there had to be extra measures taken to hold back Hive Fleet Kraken. The Ordo-Xenos commissioned the scientists based out of a Ordo-Xenos lab on the Death World Tyran to modify an existing (presumed Dark Angels) gene-seed that could counteract the high potency of the tyranid poisons and toxins they commonly employed. Given the gene-seed the scientists managed to create a genetic resistance to the tyranid poisons and toxins via unprecedented mutation. Once the gene-seed was considered fit for use the Ordo-Xenos commissioned an unknown Black Shield of the Deathwatch to oversee chapter administration, fortress construction, and marine recruit selection from the tribal villages on the northeastern hemisphere of the planet until sufficient infrastructure was completed. Due to the unusual practices of the Caustic Reach chapter and an assault on their home world by Hive Fleet Kraken all former members of the Caustic Reach chapter only exist in memory. All records of deceased Caustic Reach space marines and their actions are unequivocally destroyed, forcing the chapter to create entirely new records regarding their current activities and members. Today the Caustic Reach stand as a damaged chapter with over half of their chapter strength depleted at the hands of Hive Fleet Kraken. The Reach now operate out of the science labs they share with their Ordo-Xenos allies after the destruction of their fortress (Ghuld) during the tyranid assault. The Caustic Reach are constantly at war with both the Tau Empire and Hive Fleet Kraken in the eastern fringe. Combat Doctrine The Caustic Reach chapter is one of an unusual and complicated combat doctrine. The Caustic Reach excel at close quarters combat and guerrilla warfare (something not many space marine chapters take part in). They are known to set various traps before flanking their foes and engaging in hand to hand combat. The Reach are also known for utilizing enemy weaponry in combat (or in preparation for combat) to their advantage such as seizing enemy artillery, using enemy explosives to set traps, and sabotaging enemy vehicles. The Reach are also known for collecting enemy weaponry for study purposes upon request by the Ordo-Xenos. This has caused some controversy leading to the nickname "Carrion" used to degrade the chapter by others. The Reach however are proud scientists themselves and can be seen utilizing experimental xenos-based weaponry on the battlefield . Recruitment The Caustic Reach recruit on a very small planetary scale in comparison to most chapters. The Reach only recruit from the northeastern hemisphere of their homeworld of Tyran (which is the only place fit to support human life) and from passing imperial ships that the reach inspect. The individuals at Tyran's villages are small, pale, and almost entirely hairless. Humanity as evolved and mutated on this planet to sustain life in a somewhat toxic atmosphere which caused them to become withered shells of what an average human would be. The Reach, however, see this as strength in humanity demonstrating the will to survive their race is known so well for. Each Individual selected for recruitment must have three clearly identifiable traits: Fighting prowess, Intellect, and Ambition. The Reach are known as warrior scholars and are highly renown for their scientific knowledge in the fields of biology, chemistry, and the occasional pursuit of philosophy. Each marine, once chosen, will be submitted to a grueling test of their will to survive. Given only a watch each individual will be sent out into the miasma that is Tyran's atmosphere and return with at least ten trophies, a new scientific discovery on their homeworld, and a new understanding of what their life is to be. All of this must be competed in a span of three Tyran years or five standard Terran years. If they return and successfully submit their trophies and findings they are congratulated with a personal audience to the Chapter Master and sent with the Senior Apothecary to start organ induction. It should also be noted that a majority of the losses were that of tactical marines, therefore, most of the recruits will serve as a tactical marine after their duties as scouts have been completely. Homeworld The planet Tyran is a ball of jagged rocks covered in an atmosphere consisting of mostly sulfuric acid. It measures to be roughly the size of mars and contains pockets of acid pools, geysers, and underground cave systems. The gravity of the planet is a little less than that of Holy Terra with a downward gravitational pull of 8.4 meters per second. The crust of the planet resembles that of mica with a sharp glassy texture and a frequency to crack and shatter into small pieces. There is no wind on the planet because there is no real displacement of heat and cold resulting in storm-like weather. The average temperature on the planet measures out to be 11 degrees Celsius consistently. The northeastern hemisphere is covered in deep gorges, water geysers, and mountains that contain cave systems. This portion of the planet is where you will find small human villages that act as the Caustic Reach recruiting grounds. Chapter Culture and Beliefs The Reach are a somewhat reclusive chapter when it comes to their chapter customs, culture, and collective beliefs. There are only a few known universal facts about the Caustic Reach and they are as follows: The Reach possess an extreme hatred for Tyranids (which some cannot help but display at the mention of such creatures), the Reach are very patient among their kind and are prone to waiting long periods of time to accomplish their goals, the Reach do not enjoy the company of standard imperial soldiers during their times at war and often treat soldiers with disdain, the Reach all consider themselves as intellectuals and can be regarded as such, and finally the Reach do not tolerate doubt or treachery to even the most minor degree and are known to take hostile action at such offenses. Gene-Seed Mutations The gene-seed mutation of the Reach causes the unnatural filtering of toxins even by astartes standards. This is caused by the metaphorical "overdrive" system of the marine's Preomnor, Oolictic Kidney, and Betcher's Gland. When a marine of the Caustic Reach is poisoned to a point where his body cannot simply filter the chemicals than the excess of the toxins and poisons are channeled into his Betcher's Gland. Once the toxins and poisons are transferred to the gland they are than secreted uncontrollably via the marine's mouth. This is extremely painful for the marine and can result in damaged teeth, oral cavity, tongue, lips, and corroded skin wherever the toxins can touch due to the fact that the chemicals produced are not entirely of the marine's own creation resulting in only a minor resistance to the corrosion of the toxins. This is witnessed by some as disturbing and painful to watch as the marine is uncontrollably drooling. Sometimes the marine fails to remove his helmet in time resulting in a damaged helmet interior, chemical burns on the face, and sometimes the corrosion of the entire head itself. Such events have caused the widespread adoption of marines to only wear the lower portions of their helmets (most commonly the grille) with protective eye wear so as to not be killed by the filtering of toxins. It is also noted that this process has an underlying effect of a very pungent and particularly disgusting smell that emanates from a veteran marine's mouth. This particular and often untreatable trait has caused the chapter to be regarded as "Filth eaters" by both other marines and standard imperial soldiers alike. Crimes against the Imperium Any marine or other imperial personnel under suspicion of doubt or treachery should shudder at the though of the Caustic Reach being aware at such offenses. The Reach have a very strict policy against such actions and thoughts and take action against it to a sometimes extreme degree. The Reach are known to subject suspected traitors to what they call "Cleansing by poison". The marines or humans in question once convicted are either killed on the spot by bolter or melee or they are restrained to a seat or area on a floor and injected with some of the most volatile and hazardous toxins known to the Imperium. This is thought to send a clear message to those who consider becoming traitors or doubters themselves or to encourage the quick self removal from up and coming traitors and doubters in the immediate area. Chapter Organization Headquarters - Chapter Master Xeredus Berloc, The Antivenom - Chief Librarian Julius Necrium - High Chaplain Urserus Dirge Companies "Massive" 2nd Company The "Massive" 2nd Company is an attempt by the Chapter Master to compensate for the losses during the tyranid assault on Tyran. The 2nd Company is composed of about 250 marines and excels at large scale battles. The second company is led by 2nd Captain Armellius Engren who was promoted after his stellar performances in the Veteran 1st Company during the assault on their homeworld. The massive numbers of the 2nd company, however, have caused the other three companies to lessen in strength and has demoted the 1st Company to little more than a defensive force at their home base. Specialists Due to the decreased numbers the chapter faces it is declared that a specialists division training would not be beneficial to the structure of the chapter in it's current status, therefore, it is suggested by order of the Chapter Master that any former specialists pass on their knowledge and training from outside of their current company in order to provide more weapon versatility with new marines. It should also be noted that due to the reduced numbers of the Caustic Reach chapter all apothecaries are sworn to remain outside of combat to treat wounded. All bodies of deceased marines that harbor a salvageable gene-seed are brought back to the apothecaries when possible. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:21st Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed